


A New Perspective

by RowenaMatthewJones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America has a Secret, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty - Freeform, Belarus and America are both outcasts so they get along, Belarus has a secret, But He Gets Better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, England is a jerk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Musician America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaMatthewJones/pseuds/RowenaMatthewJones
Summary: It was the day after a world meeting, and some harsh words had been exchanged. Once again, America and England had gotten in a fight, only this time it was serious.The countries discovers something surprising about their resident superpower that perhaps might make them appreciate him a little bit more.





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fan fictions ever, I thought I would move it from my other account on fanfiction.net for old times sake. Its not great, but its not too horrible. Please enjoy.
> 
> (P.S for some reason little me thought Belarus and America were a good couple, so its in here.)
> 
> I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are always greatly appreciated!

It was the day after a world meeting, and some harsh words had been exchanged. Once again, America and England had gotten in a fight, only this time it was serious.

TARDIS JUMP

"America you idiot, I didn't raise you like this! Pay attention, stop interrupting and giving useless ideas."

"My ideas are amazing, we should launch spaceship filled with Happy meals into space to give to the aliens so they won't attack us."

"Aliens aren't real you wanker!"

"Jerk"

"America you are so stupid."

The fight had gone on like this for a while until America said something stupid again. England was at his limit. He exploded screaming "Alfred you are such an absolute idiot, I wish I had never raised you! Americans aren't good at anything but eating and being annoying!"

America had stood up, grabbed his briefcase and fled the room.

TARDIS JUMP

The meeting was in Boston, and the nations were lost. It was a Sunday morning around 11:15, and not many people were out, however, the Axis, Allies (minus America), Austria, Hungary, and Prussia were walking around trying to find America and apologize. They had experienced no such luck yet and had ended up somewhere called the central park. There was an ice rink, with lots of people skating on it, remains of snowmen, runners everywhere, and families rushing around. They reached the edge of the park, crossed the street and were going by a church when they heard beautiful music filtering through the air. Austria, and strangely Prussia were enraptured and dragged everybody inside, making them walk awkwardly through the pews to the back of the church. They sat down and looked at them to see the source of the music. To their astonishment they saw America and Belarus. America was playing the violin beautifully, in one of the most skilled pieces they had ever heard, and Belarus stood beside him, fingers flying as she called forth wonder from the flute. They were a miracle, and everyone sat completely enraptured. The nations, even the ones who were not remotely Christian stayed for the service, sitting at the back, watching in amazement as people from all walks of life, Asian, white, black, young, old, rich, and poor poured forth their spirits, united in one religion. It was a beautiful sight, and though the nations left before America saw them, they never again said Americans were useless again.


End file.
